Clock Crew
The Clock Crew (abbreviated as CC) is a Newgrounds Flash Crew that was established by StrawberryClock, an alt of Coolboyman, on August 15, 2001, with the submission of B to the Flash Portal. While StrawberryClock was not actually involved with the formation of the Clock Crew, it would have never been formed without him, according to some notable Clocks. History The crew began as a small group of animators making cartoons based around Strawberry Clock and the public's opinion of him, but quickly blossomed into a large following. They are often credited as the originators of the "crew" idea, and after the peak of their rapidly growing popularity, many other crews were formed (the most notable being the Lock Legion and the Glock Group), all trying to emulate the success of the Clocks, but none reaching the same status. The Clock Crew now resides at Clockcrew.cc, although many of its original members, nor its founder, are not involved in the daily activity of the site. Coolboyman's Response to the Clock Crew The original founder of the Clocks is known to have shied away from the flash group; in his perspective, a cult obsession with a character which he "created in high school", seems puerile and pointless. In response to questions on the Clock Crew forums about an interview, he responds : I just wish people would ask me questions instead of the usual "OMG HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THE IDEA OF SBC?" or "OMG WHATS THE INSPIRATION BEHIND B?". Sure a few are ok,but i get pests on AIM and MSN everyday asking the same damn questions and it does get annoying, I wish more people would ask about my life and what Im going through, expecially now since im doing quite a lot in my life. --Coolboyman His reaction to the Clock Crew is not generally hostile, rather, he just refuses to be "worshipped" by them, according to his postings. Clock Day Every year on August 15th, Clock Day is celebrated on Newgrounds. It commemorates the submission of "B". On Clock Day, hundreds of NG users submit Clock Crew based flash. Clock Day 2006 On Clock Day 2006, over 10 pages of Clock flash was submitted, boosted in part by the 5 year anniversary of B. The response in previous years had not been as large, as public opinion of the group was very negative at the time. Some Clocks will submit decent works on Clock Day, but due to Clock Day's reputation (this is a prominent flash group phenomenon; everything gets protected) alot of non-clock spammers decide to submit crappy movies. Offical members While there are many clocks, not all of them are official. They are usually referred to as Clock Clones. The official members are listed below. *OrangeClock *RaspberryClock *AppleClock *PineappleClock *KnottsberryClock Spin-offs A couple years ago, one main faction broke off of the Clock Crew; the Lock Legion, which was composed of former clocks and people who wished to annoy the Clock Crew. While they continued to contribute to the Portal, other spin-offs started appearing. These groups took on a similar name, usually a random object and synonym for a group, collaboration, or organization starting with the same letter as the predetermined object. Examples include the Star Syndicate, the Uzi Union, the Block Band, the Glock Group, the Barney Bunch, and the Plastic People (see Failed crews). These groups are usually short-lived, but some manage to make a name for themselves before dying out or getting deleted. External links *[Clock Crew website *